


Filled To Capacity

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [21]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Anal Dildo, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinky sex, Mutual Masturbation, dildo, first time dildo, fun sex, husband, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom surprises Rebecca with her first ever anal toy and of course fun ensues....





	Filled To Capacity

“Ugh what a long day” I say as I unlock the house and head straight up stairs. I’ve been bored at home so I got a job working with some music producers who make jingles for commercials and it’s been a long day with potential clients and non stop meetings. 

I head into our bedroom and turn on the bathtub, putting in some lavender bubble bath. I slip out of my dress and heels and slowly step into the hot bathtub savoring the sweet relief it brings to my aching muscles. Once in the tub, I lay my head back and enjoy the peace and quiet. Tom should be home any minute, which I am glad he will be... since I’ve starting working a few days a week and with all his interviews and meetings seems like we haven’t spent a lot of time together. 

The next thing I know I hear the door open and close and heavy footsteps up the stairs. It’s funny after ten years of being together that he still brings me butterflies in my belly. 

“There’s my sweet darling” Tom says peaking his head through the door. 

“Hey babe! How was your day?” I say with a smile. 

Tom opens the door and walks over towards me taking his shoes and clothes off. 

“May I join you?” He says. 

“Of course!” I say and sit up allowing Tom to snuggle behind me. Once he’s comfortable I lean back into his arms. He wraps his arms around mine. 

“I’m glad we renovated this bathroom and put in this massive tub!” He says kissing my head. 

“Me too.” I sigh. 

We don’t say a word to each other and just enjoy the feel of being in each other’s arms. After a while Tom breaks the silence. 

“I almost forgot. I stopped by your favorite store today and I bought something. I thought we could try it out” He says running his hands between my thighs his thumbs grazing my pubic hair. 

“Oh... What did you buy?” I say turning to look at him. 

“Want to see it?” He winks. 

“Yes!!” I say jumping out of the tub and grabbing a towel for both of us. We wrap the towels around us and he ushers me out of the bathroom. 

“Wait here” He says and walks into the closet and pulls out a sack. 

“Here” He hands it over to me. 

I reach in the bag and grab the item inside and I’m shocked. 

“No way!” I say I can feel my whole body turn red. 

“Rebecca. Listen it’ll be fine.” He says grabbing the package and opening it. 

“Tom that’s a huge dildo...” I say as I stare at the massive thing.   
“8.5 inches of insertion and 7 inches wide. Even comes with a suction cup!” He giggles. 

“Holy shit. I really don’t think my pussy can handle that. Hell, I can barely handle yours sometimes.” I say with a sigh sitting on the bed. 

“Oh no darling, this isn’t for your pussy” he throws the package to the side and looks at me with his signature Loki stare. 

“For my ass? Tom no.” I say and Tom kneels in front of me. 

“Come on darling it would be fun. I promise to go slow and if you use the safe word I will stop immediately.” He rubs my arms and he switches from the Loki look and turns on his puppy dog eyes. 

“Ugh! Fine. I’ll do it. Let me see it first.” I mumble after a few moments. 

Tom hands me the dildo. It’s heavy and honestly looks like the real thing. I feel nervous but also excited about this. Anal has actually became a new favorite of mine lately and if it pleases him. 

“Ok. Let’s do this.” Pulling my towel off and inch my way up the bed. Tom’s massive boner ready for action. 

Tom bends over me and kisses my lips and rubs his hands over my tits and pulling and yanking at my nipples. He removes his lips from mine and works his way down my body kissing and licking his way down. 

“Alright darling. Turn over on your knees. ass in the air. Spread those cheeks wide.” He says with excitement tapping my thigh. I do as I’m told. 

“Oh fuck darling you are soaking wet and I haven’t even touched you yet.” He says as he examines me. 

“I’m a whore. Haven’t we established this?” I say as I shake my ass at him. 

“That you are. My whore and don’t you forget it.” He says diving into my cunt licking and sucking wasting no time. 

“Oh fuck Tom.” I moan into the pillow. 

After a few moments of this he leans back on his knees and squirts some lube on his fingers. And rubs some on my tight hole. Then slips a finger in and starts a nice pace. My moans filling the room. 

“You like that don’t you?” Tom asks while his fingers slide in and out of my tight hole. 

“Yes I do! Fuck I do!” I moan into the pillow. 

“Are you ready for this massive dildo to be shoved deep in your ass darling” Tom says with a dark tone. 

I hesitate for a moment and finally give my approval. Within a second, I feel the massive head probing my tight back entrance. As scared as I am, I want it. I want to feel it deep inside of me. With this feeling growing, I decided to push my behind back making the dildo’s head push inside me. I moan and the delight of the stretching feeling. 

“Oh fuck babe. You want this don’t you?” Tom says with a grunt. 

“Yes I do. Please shove it in” I moan. 

“You sure you don’t want to go slow first” he asks shocked at my request. 

“No! Please. I want to feel it.” I beg and before I can register what I ask. I feel the force of the massive dildo being shoved deep in my ass and I groan so loud as shivers rattle down my spine. 

“You ok babe. I have never heard that sound out of you” Tom says concerned. 

“Oh Thomas Hiddleston I fucking love you. Oh I love this! Fuck me” I moan 

“Your wish is my command” he smiles and adjusts himself, and slowly pulls the toy back out leaving just the tip in and begins to fuck me with it. The toy stretches me like I’ve never been stretched before. 

“Oh fuck” I say and begin to move my ass up and down on the toy. As I begin a nice pace all of sudden Tom pulls the toy completely out of me. I immediately turn around. 

“What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” I asked shocked 

“Come with me” he says holding out his hand. I take it and he pulls me into the bathroom. 

He sticks the toy to the edge of the tub and adds a little more lube to it. He turns and grabs my face and kisses me passionately and then pulls away. 

“Darling, I want you to fuck yourself in the ass while I jack off to you. Understand?” He says 

“Yes I understand” I smile at him. Then I kiss his lips and slowly walk myself over to the toy. I giggle to myself looking at the flaccid thing sticking to the edge of my tub... I step into the tub facing the wall.

“Ready?” I turn to ask Tom who is sitting on my vanity bench, legs spread and his hands stroking his massive erection. 

“I want you to spread your cheeks as you sink down on it.” He demands. 

I turn back around and grab my cheeks opening my ass up to him and I slowly sink down on it. I take the whole thing. I feel so proud of myself. 

“How does it feel you greedy little whore.” Tom groans his stroking becoming harder. 

“I feel so full. So very full.” I moan and lean forward and I grab the bar on the wall and I lift myself up and down on the toy. The stretching and the deep full feeling it’s euphoric. I hear Toms breathing become more and more erratic I know he’s about to blow. 

“Thomas... come for me.” I groan. 

“Oh Rebecca. You’re a fucking goddess! I’m coming. Fuck.... ugh fuck...” his moan so deep and wild. His warm seed dripping on the floor. I stop and turn around and sit back down on the toy which is dripping wet. I just love this fullness. 

“Oh fuck darling that was magnificent.” He grabs a towel and cleans himself off. 

“Thomas, I haven’t came yet...” I say with a pout. 

“Of course darling. What do you want me to do?” He drops the towel and walks over to me. 

Still seated with the toy deep inside my ass, I spread my legs, and look up to him. 

“I want you to tongue fuck me. While I sit here.” I smile. 

Tom drops to his knees and plays between my folds with his fingers. 

“You love this toy inside you, don’t you?” He says and bends down and begins to lick me. 

“Ugh... oh... yes...” I begin to push my hips into his face. His tongue picking up the pace. The burning sensation starting to build like it has been for the past forty minutes. The sounds coming from my cunt as Tom feasts from it are so ungodly. 

“Tom... I’m... I’m....” I grab his hair and my thighs are shaking and I come so hard into his mouth and he continues his ministrations. Once satisfied of his work, he lifts his head up and wipes his mouth. 

“You taste wonderful” he kisses me. 

“That was so fucking hot” I say as Tom helps me stand up and the toy drops out of me and flops to the floor. Tom and I can’t help but to giggle. 

“So did I buy good then?” He asks concerned 

“Absolutely!!! I can’t wait to do this again. We are going to stick this thing all over this house” we both giggle as he pulls me to his chest and just then a thought pops in my head. 

“Uh Tom, how about the next time we use this. We use it on you?” I say nervously, but oh so serious. Tom has a bit of a shocked look. 

“Let me think about it... I guess it would be fun... “ he says with hesitation. 

“Of course it would be!! But only if you want too” I grab him again and kiss him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! :)


End file.
